


Icecream

by Cerejas_do_Bosque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerejas_do_Bosque/pseuds/Cerejas_do_Bosque
Summary: On a hot afternoon, Akaashi decided that visiting Kenma was a good idea. They would spend the afternoon playing, or just having each other's company, staying in the same room, without much to say.However, he didn't expect that, taking a cream ice cream, could transform and a lot the course of that summer day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 15





	Icecream

When Akaashi and Kenma started going out alone, the strangeness of not having Kuroo and Bokuto was soon noticed. They were quiet, more like those who thought, than those who talked. With looks, they understood each other very well, and that's why things started to heat up.

It was the middle of a hot summer in Tokyo and Akaashi thought there was nothing worse than heat. He was wrong, though. With the air conditioning broken, he had to go to someone's house, or he would die lying on the floor. Kenma was his first choice.

He sent a quick message, asking that, if it wasn't inconvenient, he would wait for him to spend the afternoon. Kozume was not against it, on the contrary, he enjoyed the company of the brunette very much; even more than he imagined.

Keiji passed by the grocery store, buying a pot of cream ice cream — Kenma's favorite. He made the trip to the blond man's house with an application car, without any desire to walk. He arrived shortly after ten minutes, paying for the race and then knocking on the door.

Then, the heat was no longer the only reason to be in flight. Kenma, despite the heat, wore nothing more than a short-sleeved t-shirt, giant for his body. It didn't look very cool that fabric, but, apparently, he wore only one underwear besides the top piece.

— Come in. — Said Kenma, sparing himself from formal presentations and watching Akaashi's hands; he felt his face get even hotter. — Thank you.

Kozume's few words were even smaller to Akaashi's ears, who heard nothing but his troubled brain. He followed the smaller one to the kitchen, where he saw Kenma turning on the ventilator and attaching his hair.

— Don't you like the heat? — Keiji asked, cursing himself for the stupid question he asked.

However, the smile Kenma offered him, even though small, helped to comfort his heart.

— Definitely not. The air conditioning in my room was much better. — The blond said, taking two pots and serving the ice cream. — Shall we?

No, Akaashi didn't trust himself in a room with Kenma. However, his only reaction was to wave, blinking slowly as he watched him follow the ladder holding his pot, after delivering the other to the brunette.

Right, he was under control. Keiji sat on the bed, leaning back on the bedside, although extremely rigid in his posture. Kozume, on the other hand, went straight to the chair, starting to touch something on the computer to then give attention to the brown man.

Then, Akaashi's brain started to confuse him. Kenma's image with his hair stuck was already tempting, with a light neck showing and ready to be marked. However, the image of his thighs, as pale as they were, was even more attractive. The slightly exposed collarbone, due to the size of the shirt, added to the fact that he kept pulling the collar to the side all the time, in an attempt to relieve the heat.

— Okay, Akaashi-san? — Tucking his head to the side, Kenma asked him concerned.

Akaashi seemed a little more uncomfortable than the other times he had been there and that was strange. Kenma thought this might be his fault, so he gave all his attention to the brunette, sitting next to him on the bed.

— Yes, it's just the heat. — Akaashi answered smiling on his side, eating his ice cream again.

— Ah, yes. — Agreeing, Kenma imitated his act, smiling the liquid that was already forming in the pot.

This left him with ice cream in the corner of his lips, but fixed it by passing his tongue through the fatty flesh. Kozume repeated this a few times and this made Fukurodani's lifter doubt his so precious sanity.

Kenma had that which made him soften completely and give in to natural impulses. He couldn't control himself and couldn't imagine the blond taking off his shirt, keeping his trunk naked just for him. He was sure that, just like his lips dirty with cream ice cream, he would look gorgeous enveloping him. I also imagined that Kozume had rosy nipples, as well as his mouth and the tip of his nose, probably his entrance was like this too.

Akaashi wanted to pick him up in his lap, the instant Kenma stood over his body, but he moved away when he realized that it was because of the air conditioning control on the bedside table. Still, Keiji imagined his hands on the thin waist, exposed by the compromising position. Kenma's steep ass didn't really help, but Akaashi had the weight of a ton on his conscience.

He turned his attention to his ice cream, eating everything he had in the pot, wishing to disappear with the rest of the candy. However, Kenma didn't seem to agree. He ate slowly, as if he tasted the best taste in the world. Would you do that if it was my taste, Kozume? Akaashi thought, laughing as he watched him lick himself with the white-colored ice cream. Life was really a bitch of irony.

— It's all dirty, Kenma-san. — Without realizing it, Akaashi took his finger to the dirty lips with the intention of cleaning them, but Kozume surprised him.

With his tongue out, the blond licked Keiji's finger, sucking the tip with a certain taste. The wily smile, which seemed innocent out of context, surprised Akaashi, and he retreated completely.

However, Kenma liked the approach, and had it again. He sneaked up to Keiji, standing between his legs and taking his hand. He was quick to take it to his face, rubbing his own face on the other lifter's calloused fingers. Even with the heat, the blond liked caresses.

— You are really a kitten. — Akaashi assured, laughing as Kenma blushed.

— Uhum. Your eyes look like those of an owl, Akaashi-san, always watching everything. — Kozume commented, feeling Keiji's fingers stop caressing.

— So you noticed? — Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, the youngest felt ashamed to be caught doing that.

— Did you like what you saw, Akaashi-san? — It was a naive question, but Kenma knew that yes, Keiji loved that vision. With a big nod he felt comfortable to sit on his lap, placing his head on Akaashi's chest. — I also like what I see.

— Kenma. — He called Keiji, no more honorary.

— Yes? — His feline eyes now followed his, with his head tilted up.

— I want to kiss you. — It was a request, but also the expression of a great desire.

Keiji wanted to have Kenma in his hands; he wanted him rolling over his lap and kissing him in need. Kozume also liked the idea, taking the initiative.

Nekoma's lifter, like a kitten, slid his hands inside Akaashi's shirt, through the loose collar, slightly scratching the darker skin. The little kisses he left on the sweaty epidermis were definitely the result of the heat, but with the icy air on them that could only mean that Keiji was as hot as he was.

Kenma descended with his lips around his neck, sucking his skin with a certain urgency, even more so when Akaashi allowed himself to hold his waist tighter. Now, neither of them spared their feelings.

The brunette did the same as the eldest, surrounding the moonless skin with his fingers, under the shirt, and soon raised the tissue. As he imagined, Kenma was pink everywhere. Only with his underwear, Kozume felt his face blush, and his courage, and daring, vanish. He was exposed to Akaashi, but the icy breeze that beat on his naked skin made that heat bearable.

As with the ice cream, Kenma passed his tongue through his lips, but now he longed for Akaashi's mouth and no longer for the sweet. In this way, he put both hands behind his neck, making him look up and not at his buttons on his chest. Keiji looked him directly in the eyes, and he got lost when he saw the smile on the brunette's side. It was really beautiful.

— He said he wanted to kiss me, Akaashi-san.

That way of calling him was enough for the youngest to feel the slingshot below the belly, and the underwear was already starting to bother. However, I wanted it to be something affectionate, not so pushy. He liked cuddly kisses and wanted to experiment with Kenma.

Bringing his small body to his, Akaashi made Kenma open his mouth, and soon his lips touched. Despite the heat that was outside, they balanced his temperature. The mouths met with caresses, light hickeys and sucked. Kozume liked that kiss and Keiji confirmed his doubts: it was his favorite kind. Calm, but with a certain intensity in some moments.

His hands didn't stop still, caressing all the skin they could, and Akaashi didn't notice when Kenma got rid of his own intimate piece. The blond looked more desperate when Keiji tried to maintain the "innocent" level of the kiss, pushing himself on Akaashi's limb and wanting more friction in his already sensitive area.

— Kenma, what do you want? — He asked, kissing his cheek and jaw.

— Your mouth.

— You're already kissing me, baby. — Akaashi laughed at his nickname, but Kenma didn't seem to mind being called that.

— Not there. — Kozume turned his face, feeling Keiji's hand go down his body, squeezing one of his nipples; he didn't hesitate to groan.

— Here?

— Further down, Keiji-san. — He wanted Akaashi's touches, desperately, but not in that place.

— So here? — The brunette squeezed Kenma's limb, causing even more ecstasy in him, but it wasn't what he wanted yet.

— M-More low. — He threw his arms around Keiji's neck, leaning to the opposite side of him, carrying the lifter's hand to his entrance. — Here, Keiji-san. I want your mouth here.

Kenma practically begged for Akaashi, feeling his body shivering sensitive to touch. He wanted Keiji everywhere, impregnated his soul and his being, but needed him at his entrance at that instant.

A contained laugh of Keiji was enough for Kozume to be put to bed, with the shirt sliding down the trunk. The brunette felt like a pervert for finding that image so exciting, but having Kenma totally exposed just for him was too tempting.

— Need a formal invitation, Keiji-san? — His tired eyes were arousing him in the best way possible, and Akaashi began to enjoy his "sweet".

Kenma's scream of feeling Akaashi's tongue "there" was suppressed when the T-shirt was seen as a good alternative. While Keiji penetrated him with the wet muscle, the blond drowned his moans in the fabric of his clothes, trying not to roll over the brunette's face, but it was impossible.

— You taste better than ice cream, Kenma. — And the smile on the side of the blue-eyed one almost infuriated the smaller one, but it was enough for him to sink his face between his legs once again, so that Kozume would turn his eyes back in pleasure.

Akaashi went deep, as far as he could, and, when it was not possible, he used his index finger. He wanted to make Kozume pay for having such an amazing body under those summer clothes.

The air conditioner became obsolete when Akaashi started masturbating the little one with his left hand, since Kenma's body was shaking and on fire.

Like the good feline he was, however, Kozume hated being left behind. He pushed Akaashi with the strength he had left, and removed all his clothes. He ignored his hair and sweaty skin, standing over the brunette and making them both rub. That's how he wanted Keji to enjoy himself with him.

— I will rub myself on you, until you are both satisfied, Akaashi-san.

Kenma's quiet, muffled voice sounded in Keiji's ear, before he felt his body above his moving. Kozume started this way, soon sitting on the other lifter's tired thighs and holding both in his hand. Due to the position in volleyball, the blond's fingers were slender, and did a great job.

— Is this good, Keiji-san? — For someone so quiet, Kenma liked to talk at the time of foreplay, Akaashi verified.

— It's great, baby, but I prefer it fast.

Then, with her best malicious smile, Akaashi swapped Kenma's hand for yours, making very fast movements. It was almost uncomfortable to rub, and Kozume was shaking in his place. When the smallest supported his hands at the head of the bed, Keiji knew that he would soon spill.

— How much longer, Kenma? Or do you want to come? — Asked Fukurodani's player, squeezing the blond's base and making him groan dissatisfied.

— Akaashi, no, please don't! Let me... please, I beg you! — With the heat disturbing his senses and the imminent orgasm, Kenma found himself crying and desperate, asking for any relief.

— So enjoy.

And Akaashi's request was an order. While the blond released all his liquid on the brunette's hand, Keiji also came, doing the same process.

Kenma threw himself over the lifter, even dirty, hugging him and stretching his arm to decrease the air conditioning. The heat was terrible for someone who liked  cuddles as much as Kozume.

So, finishing the innocent afternoon, Kenma saw when Akaashi licked his own hand, looking at the little Kozume at the end of it.

— You're still tastier and refreshing than ice cream, baby.


End file.
